Lotso's Revenge
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.
1. Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone. "Where's my hat?" he said. He looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head. "Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said. Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody. "I'm having fun with it." said Jessie. "Well, give it back!" said Woody. "No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie. "Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head. "Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!" "You took my hat without asking!" said Woody. "I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped. "You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!" "I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing. _Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said. "Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly. "What's wrong with Jessie?" he "Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody. "You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by. "What's going on?" said Rex. "Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz. "He what?" said Rex. "Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky. "Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me." "And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody. "I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody went out. Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles looked outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait Up

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz.


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz. _Thanks a lot, Stupid Woody. _He though

Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Jessie ran off upset with everyone. She wrote a note:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. Now the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

And then ran out the window.


	4. Chapter 4: The toys find the note

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz. _Thanks a lot, Stupid Woody. _He though

Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Jessie ran off upset with everyone. She wrote a note:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

And then ran out the window.

Chapter 4: The toys find the note

"Jessie! Where has she run off now?" said Woody

"Slinky, can you pick up her scent?" said Buzz

"I think so." said Slinky

Slinky sniffed around for Jessie. Woody and Buzz walked around calling her name. Rex and the others looked around and found her note.

"Guys!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex? Did you find her?" said Buzz

"No but think she was here." said Rex. He handed the toys the note.

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

"Oh No! Woody! Do you know what you've done?" said Slinky

"No i don't, Slinky." said Woody

"You don't?!" said Buzz

"Of course i know what i've done! I've driven her away!" said Woody

"Poor Jessie." said Buzz "We have to find her!"


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped Cowgirl

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz. _Thanks a lot, Stupid Woody. _He though

Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Jessie ran off upset with everyone. She wrote a note:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

And then ran out the window.

Chapter 4: The toys find the note

"Jessie! Where has she run off now?" said Woody

"Slinky, can you pick up her scent?" said Buzz

"I think so." said Slinky

Slinky sniffed around for Jessie. Woody and Buzz walked around calling her name. Rex and the others looked around and found her note.

"Guys!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex? Did you find her?" said Buzz

"No but think she was here." said Rex. He handed the toys the note.

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

"Oh No! Woody! Do you know what you've done?" said Slinky

"No i don't, Slinky." said Woody

"You don't?!" said Buzz

"Of course i know what i've done! I've driven her away!" said Woody

"Poor Jessie." said Buzz "We have to find her!"

Chapter 5: Kidnapped Cowgirl

Lotso Hugging Bear was still on the truck. He had been on the truck for months. Finally the driver of the truck decided to toss him off. They loosened the ropes hloding him and tossed him off.

"Wow I'm free!" said Lotso

Then he looked and saw Jessie running.

"It's that cowgirl who showed up at sunnyside!" he said "I though i left her and her friends to die in that incinetaor!"

Then his fac hardned into an angry frown.

"It's because them i was kicked out of sunnyside! I must have revenge on all of them!" he said He then grabbed a near jump rope and sack and chased after Jessie

Jessie ran out still upset with Woody. She didn't want to look back. At that moment, She saw a giant rope coming at her. It wrapped itself around her waist. And then it pulled her back tying her to a fire hydrant. She tried to get loose then suddenly Lotso appeared.

"Hello little missy!" he said

"Lotso! What do you want with me?" said Jessie

"Where's that Sheriff and your friends?" said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking Woody when he said "That Sheriff".She tugged and tugged and managed pulled her one of her legs free and kicked Lotso in his furry face.

"Woody isn't one of MY friends any more!" said Jessie

"Well you're here, The sheriff, that space guy and your other pals can't far." said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking about Buzz when "That space guy." Lotso then untied Jessie from the hydrant. Then he tied her wrists behind her back and her ankels together with the ropes that had held him on the truck. Then he shoved her into the sack.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded

"Somewhere i'll be able to lure your friends into a trap!" he said


	6. Chapter 6: The search Begins

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz. _Thanks a lot, Stupid Woody. _He though

Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Jessie ran off upset with everyone. She wrote a note:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

And then ran out the window.

Chapter 4: The toys find the note

"Jessie! Where has she run off now?" said Woody

"Slinky, can you pick up her scent?" said Buzz

"I think so." said Slinky

Slinky sniffed around for Jessie. Woody and Buzz walked around calling her name. Rex and the others looked around and found her note.

"Guys!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex? Did you find her?" said Buzz

"No but think she was here." said Rex. He handed the toys the note.

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

"Oh No! Woody! Do you know what you've done?" said Slinky

"No i don't, Slinky." said Woody

"You don't?!" said Buzz

"Of course i know what i've done! I've driven her away!" said Woody

"Poor Jessie." said Buzz "We have to find her!"

Chapter 5: Kidnapped Cowgirl

Lotso Hugging Bear was still on the truck. He had been on the truck for months. Finally the driver of the truck decided to toss him off. They loosened the ropes hloding him and tossed him off.

"Wow I'm free!" said Lotso

Then he looked and saw Jessie running.

"It's that cowgirl who showed up at sunnyside!" he said "I though i left her and her friends to die in that incinetaor!"

Then his fac hardned into an angry frown.

"It's because them i was kicked out of sunnyside! I must have revenge on all of them!" he said He then grabbed a near jump rope and sack and chased after Jessie

Jessie ran out still upset with Woody. She didn't want to look back. At that moment, She saw a giant rope coming at her. It wrapped itself around her waist. And then it pulled her back tying her to a fire hydrant. She tried to get loose then suddenly Lotso appeared.

"Hello little missy!" he said

"Lotso! What do you want with me?" said Jessie

"Where's that Sheriff and your friends?" said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking Woody when he said "That Sheriff".She tugged and tugged and managed pulled her one of her legs free and kicked Lotso in his furry face.

"Woody isn't one of MY friends any more!" said Jessie

"Well you're here, The sheriff, that space guy and your other pals can't far." said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking about Buzz when "That space guy." Lotso then untied Jessie from the hydrant. Then he tied her wrists behind her back and her ankels together with the ropes that had held him on the truck. Then he shoved her into the sack.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded

"Somewhere i'll be able to lure your friends into a trap!" he said

Chapter 6: The seacrh Begins

After Woody, Buzz and the others had read the note that read:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!,_

The went to find her. First they told Mr. and Mrs. Potato head about the whole thing and asked Mr. Potato Head. Mrs. Potato Head packed him some stuff he could use on the trip.

"We'll be back soon." said Woody and he, Buzz, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Buttercup and Mr. Potato Head went out to fing their friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Scented Home

Lotso's Revenge

When Woody has a fight with Jessie, she runs away and gets herself kidnapped by Lotso. So Buzz, Woody and the gang go to rescue her so Woody can apologize.

Chapter 1: Woody and Jessie fight

One day in Bonnie's house, Woody the cowboy was relaxing when he noticed his hat was gone.

"Where's my hat?" he said.

He then looked and saw Jessie the cowgirl running around with on her head.

"Yee-Haw! I'm Woody!" She said.

Dolly, Chuckles the Clown and Hamm the Piggy Bank were watching and laughing. "Jessie! What are you doing with my hat?" said Woody.

"I'm having fun with it." said Jessie.

"Well, give it back!" said Woody.

"No, I'm not done with it." said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are!" said Woody and he snatched from her head.

"Dang it, Woody! What's you problem?" said Jessie "I was only playing!"

"You took my hat without asking!" said Woody.

"I only wanted to have fun!" Jessie snapped.

"You're such a pain and a thief!" said Woody. "I wish you would just cut it out, You annoying little crab!"

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled. She hit Woody with a fist and ran off sobbing.

_Oh no!_ _Why did I say that? _Though Woody. Suddenly Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in. "Hey, What's wrong with Jessie?" he said.

"Why don't you ask Woody?" said Dolly.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" he said

"Well, Buzz. I yelled at Jessie." said Woody.

"You What?" screamed Buzz so all the toys could hear. Rex the T-Rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse and Trixie the triceratops walked by.

"What's going on?" said Rex.

"Woody yelled at Jessie and now she's ran off." said Buzz.

"He what?" said Rex.

"Woody? Why did you do that?" said Slinky.

"Slinky, you don't understand." said Woody "She took my hat without asking me."

"And for that she gets yelled at?" said Buzz. "No she doesn't. You're right Buzz, I got to apologize to her." said Woody.

"I think I saw her run outside the room." said Hamm. Woody Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex and Chuckles went outside.

Chapter 2: Wait Up

Jessie was upset with Woody. She kept running and crying. She was so cranky with Woody, She didn't even want to think about him. Meanwhile Woody was looking for Jessie. Buzz, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Chuckles went to look with him. Buzz and Slinky were the first to finally find Jessie curled up in the cough cushions.

"Hey." He said.

Jessie looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" said Buzz.

"Hiding from Woody." said Jessie.

"We though you hated small dark places." said Slinky.

"Right now, I hate Woody even more." said Jessie.

Buzz pulled Jessie out. "Look, Jessie. Woody feels really bad about shouting you for taking his hat and wants to apologize." said Buzz.

"Really? That's nice. I deserve an apology." said Jessie.

"Actually I think Woody deserves an apology." said Slinky.

"What?!" said Buzz and Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, You took Woody's hat without his permission." said Slinky.

"What? You're takin' his side?" said Jessie.

"No! I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying you should have asked!" said Slinky.

"You know what? I agree with Slinky. I think you should asked first, Jessie." said Buzz.

"What? You're both taking Woody's side?" said Jessie.

"Well every time you borrow Woody's hat, You never ask! That's really bad manners!" said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, you get my hat without asking me!" said Jessie.

"I'm only playing!" said Buzz.

"Well, So was I!" said Jessie. "You know what, I don't have to take this, I'm out of here!"

"Take What?" said Buzz. _Thanks a lot, Stupid Woody. _He though

Chapter 3: Runaway Cowgirl

Jessie ran off upset with everyone. She wrote a note:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

And then ran out the window.

Chapter 4: The toys find the note

"Jessie! Where has she run off now?" said Woody

"Slinky, can you pick up her scent?" said Buzz

"I think so." said Slinky

Slinky sniffed around for Jessie. Woody and Buzz walked around calling her name. Rex and the others looked around and found her note.

"Guys!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex? Did you find her?" said Buzz

"No but think she was here." said Rex. He handed the toys the note.

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!_

"Oh No! Woody! Do you know what you've done?" said Slinky

"No i don't, Slinky." said Woody

"You don't?!" said Buzz

"Of course i know what i've done! I've driven her away!" said Woody

"Poor Jessie." said Buzz "We have to find her!"

Chapter 5: Kidnapped Cowgirl

Lotso Hugging Bear was still on the truck. He had been on the truck for months. Finally the driver of the truck decided to toss him off. They loosened the ropes hloding him and tossed him off.

"Wow I'm free!" said Lotso

Then he looked and saw Jessie running.

"It's that cowgirl who showed up at sunnyside!" he said "I though i left her and her friends to die in that incinetaor!"

Then his fac hardned into an angry frown.

"It's because them i was kicked out of sunnyside! I must have revenge on all of them!" he said He then grabbed a near jump rope and sack and chased after Jessie

Jessie ran out still upset with Woody. She didn't want to look back. At that moment, She saw a giant rope coming at her. It wrapped itself around her waist. And then it pulled her back tying her to a fire hydrant. She tried to get loose then suddenly Lotso appeared.

"Hello little missy!" he said

"Lotso! What do you want with me?" said Jessie

"Where's that Sheriff and your friends?" said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking Woody when he said "That Sheriff".She tugged and tugged and managed pulled her one of her legs free and kicked Lotso in his furry face.

"Woody isn't one of MY friends any more!" said Jessie

"Well you're here, The sheriff, that space guy and your other pals can't far." said Lotso

Jessie knew Lotso was talking about Buzz when "That space guy." Lotso then untied Jessie from the hydrant. Then he tied her wrists behind her back and her ankels together with the ropes that had held him on the truck. Then he shoved her into the sack.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded

"Somewhere i'll be able to lure your friends into a trap!" he said

Chapter 6: The seacrh Begins

After Woody, Buzz and the others had read the note that read:

_Dear Friends:_

_When i first started out as a toy, I didn't know to exspect. __But no one told me that some of the friends i would meet would be jerks. So I'm running away!_

_Woody, If you're reading this, You'll regret it and feel guilty._

_Buzz, If you're reading this, I hope you'll try to cope._

_Bullseye, If you're reading this, I just want you to know that i'm so glad you've been there for me since our days in storage._

_Don't bother coming to find me. By the time you find this stupid note, I'll probably have a new owner by then._

_-signed Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl_

_P.S I hope you're happy with yourself, Woody!,_

The went to find her. First they told Mr. and Mrs. Potato head about the whole thing and asked Mr. Potato Head. Mrs. Potato Head packed him some stuff he could use on the trip.

"We'll be back soon." said Woody and he, Buzz, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Buttercup and Mr. Potato Head went out to find their friend.

Chapter 7: Home Sweet scented Home

After a long walk, Lotso finally arrived at Sunnyside with Jessie still kicking in the sack. that was over his shoudler

"Ah, Home at last." said Lotso

"Let me out of here!" said Jessie

"What the heck?" said Lotso. All the toys were happy.

When Lotso walked into Sunnyside, All the toys ran and screamed when they saw him. Lotso walked up to Ken.

"Hello, Ken." said Lotso

"Aaaah! Lotso! What are you doing here?" said Ken

"I'm here to take back my empire!" said Lotso. He swung the sack that held Jessie at Ken and Barbie and knocked all of them out.


End file.
